Storm of the Rain
by Silver Blackquills
Summary: If only he could make sparks fly again. Problem was, that it's raining. —VolknerDawn; one-shot


Droplets of rain drizzled down from the cloudy, gray sky. Crisp wind softly fluttered about, joining in with the dancing raindrops. Sunnyshore City certainly was not, well... sunny. It started to _rain_ in the city that always seemed to shine out from the sun. There was the occasional booming of thunder, although it was light. A pair of aqua-blue eyes stared up at the dark clouds as the thunder hit again.

He now hated the hell out of rainstorms.

One arm rested on the small, round table, and the other was under his chin, holding his head in a boring fashion. His observant stare turned to one of annoyance towards the gloomy sky. A light scoff breathed through his lips as he tore his gaze away from the sky, and went elsewhere on the small table he was leaning on. The male blew strands of blond hair from his face, rubbing his temple with his free arm.

Then, he let out a rather childish groan. "Damn rainstorm..."

The news media had reported that it would be a normal, sunny day. And he had a thing planned out, too! But no, it had to start raining out of nowhere.

Now, he wouldn't be groaning like a child and sulking in the coffee shop nearby if this happened. He couldn't care less about the weather, with all due respect. He was usually in his gym, or out hanging out with his best friend, anyways. But today was different. Today, he had arrangements. He had his day planned out perfectly—well, at least for him.

He was going to make sparks fly. With a certain bluenette.

She had seen him at the Battleground, and again, he felt the adrenaline shoot through his body the moment she walked through those doors. He remembered smirking off at Roark when Dawn had walked directly towards himself, making small talk, and eventually, requesting a battle—he was actually the one who requested the battle, and she gladly accepted. And like before, no matter how much he tried, she still beat him. Barely.

And before she left after their amazing battle, she had suggested that they should hang out even more, to which he agreed to as well. She told him that she would be hanging around Sunnyshore around this time of the week, and they arranged to simply spend the day together.

Volkner either had bad luck on what day he chose, or mother nature didn't like him.

Or maybe both.

Regardless, he was about ninety-seven percent sure that she wasn't coming. She was going to bail out on their planned day, and leave him waiting—No. She's not like that.

The blond shook his head, and stood up, not touching his cup of coffee that he had ordered absentmindedly. Volkner sighed, and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked out towards the exit. Raichu loved thunderstorms; maybe he wanted to chill out for the time being, and maybe he could even fix up his gym again. Probably add more confusing gears here, more turn off switches there, and maybe—

Before his hand could reach out from his pocket to open the door, it opened from the outside. Volkner sweatdropped, and awkwardly held his hand aloft. "Excuse me," he said, aiming to get out.

But before that could happen, a small, petite body crashed into his own, making him stumble backwards slightly. His arms instinctively wrapped themselves around the person's rather tiny waist as his feet stood guard before they could kiss the ground with their bodies. The realization that the body he was holding up against him was rather... wet—

"Volkner!" her voice chimed out in a sing-song manner.

Ah, she's here. The blond's mouth twitched upwards into a smirk as he gazed down at the girl below. Her gaze reached up to his, and immediately flushed a nice, generous color of soft red. "Dawn," he called out, chuckling.

"I'm here! As promised!~" Dawn stood up straight, and pulled away from the gym leader's arms, to which he was hesitant in doing so. She gazed towards the outside, depressing sky, and groaned. "I was sure that they said it'd be sunny today..." she trailed off.

He nodded, regaining his posture. "Yeah, but then," he responded, gesturing to the atmosphere for emphasis, "this happens."

The bluenette stayed quiet as she gazed out in the sky. He did the same, and sighed gently. Both stood at the door, watching, and watching. Watching... He started to get a bit anxious as the time ticked on by. Seconds eventually turned to minutes as they gazed up quietly.

Finally, he groaned. "Look, if you don't want to be here. then you should probably just go home. The—"

Dawn turned to him, and placed her slender finger onto his lips, shushing him. "Giving up already, Volkner? What a shame. That's not the Volkner I know." His blue eyes widened at her, fighting off a tiny blush that was daring to form as she continued. "A little storm scaring ya?"

"No." He almost scoffed at her taunting, rolling his eyes. "Because it's cold, and it's bad or something, I dunno."

She giggled gently, and reached in to grab his large hand into her own. His eyebrow raised at this, and she returned it with a smile on her face. "So what? Like you say. Let's make some sparks fly." Without giving him time to react to her choice of words, she dragged him out into the rainy city of Sunnyshore, laughing sweetly.

Moments after that, he was already cornering her against the building, letting the rain wash them both as he drew up into a gentle kiss. His arms once again, snaked themselves around her small body, and she returned the gesture with draping them around his neck as they shared their intimate moment in the drizzling rain.

He still hated rainstorms. Only a little bit, though.

Once again, the sparks flew between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: you cannot play the game and tell me that they are not cute together i mean just look at these bbies eeeeee /fangirls/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. -.- I'm too poor for that.**


End file.
